La curiosidad mató a Saga
by AvengerWalker
Summary: Saga quiere saber qué significan los puntitos en la frente de Mu. Saga x Mu


El ariano dormía tranquilo sobre su cama. Mullida cama. Estaba soñando en esos momentos con algo extraño. Soñaba que un muy apasionado muchacho se subía a su cama y acariciaba su pecho con avidez y sed de placer. Algo ofuscado giró entre las sábanas, apretando los párpados y deseando que aquello que parecía solo un muy real sueño fuese solo eso: un muy real sueño. Algo de lo que no hubiese que preocuparse. Sonrió un poco cuando aquello dejo de molestarle.

Y entonces, comenzó a soñar nuevamente…

Estaba sentado en la cama, con un sweater color violeta tejido a mano, con algunos hilos grises tirando a plateado que brillaban. Frente a el, un muchacho peliazul le miraba con curiosidad… también sentado en su cama e inclinado sobre el. Miraba con mucho esmero algo que parecía tener el otro en la cara.

Mu alzó los cilindros rojos de su frente en una expresión de confusión, y notó que las pupilas del sexy y bronceado griego se elevaban un poquito, siguiendo el movimiento de esos divertidos puntitos. Frunció el entrecejo y la mirada del otro nuevamente volvio a moverse, siguiendo el movimiento actual.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta: el gemelo mayor de los Geminianos observaba con curiosidad aquellos puntitos en su frente que lo delataban como lemuriano al mundo. Sonrió un poco, pero Saga no le miraba a él: miraba fijamente a sus puntitos.

Y entonces… los quiso tocar. Consciente de lo que pasaría si aquello se lograba llevar a cabo, Mu se tiró hacia atrás, con tan mala suerte que la cama se acabó y terminó en el suelo.

Entonces, Saga dejó de mirar sus puntitos como si aquella caída hubiese roto el magnetismo… y sonrió como sonríe un lobo al ver a su presa agazapada en un rincón, temblando y llorando por piedad… una piedad que no le daría en ningún momento de la matanza.

Entonces, saltó hacia el. Mu se aovilló esta vez y su rostro pasó de un palido rosado a un rojo tomate. Tenía al imponente griego sobre su delicado cuerpo, tenía aquel espécimen perfecto… bronceado, de hermosos y brillantes cabellos azules e hipnotizantes ojos verdes… con una mirada que al clavarse en uno le dejaba paralizado… del placer. En cuanto te clavaba esa mirada no podías apartarla… es más, cuanto más tiempo la veías mucho menos podías escapar de ella, y era un circulo vicioso que nunca terminaba, pues te podías quedar horas y horas admirando esas bellísimas orbes a menos que el otro apartase el rostro… y como el otro siempre era muy desafiante, mantenía la mirada clavada en su víctima hasta que aparte su vista de él o hasta que le distraigan.

No. Saga de Geminis nunca dejaba de mirar a su presa.

Pero Saga dejó de tener esa mirada de seductor empedernido y pasó a tener una mirada de inocente lobo que pasa por allí como quien no quiere la cosa, aburrido, hastiado y sin ganas de hacer más que echarse a dormir o remolonear entre verdoso césped.

Pero Saga solo ladeó la cabeza. Pero Saga solo parpadeó. Y entonces… Saga hizo la pregunta mágica, aquella pregunta que nadie había osado preguntar nunca y por eso nunca se había puesto en peligro…

- ¿ Qué pasa… si toco esos puntitos ? – preguntó con voz suave y dulce, señalando con un dedo los rojos puntitos de la frente de Mu.

El ariano se ruborizó aún más y ladeó un poco el rostro. Quería decir "nada", pero supo que si daba una respuesta así, inevitablemente Saga metería el dedo y sería su fin. Pero… ¿qué decir para matar la curiosidad de Saga? ¿Qué decir para que saga deje de mirar con tanta avidez los puntitos de su frente?

Y es que… ¿qué tenían sus puntitos de especial? No entendía todavía porqué a la gente le causaba ternura, cuando aquellos rojos puntitos delataban a un ser que no era completamente humano.

"Hay una practica donde dicen que tocando ciertos puntos del cuerpo logras llegar al orgasmo", había dicho Luna, fiel amiga de Mu, hacía algunas horas.

Y sí… ella era la única que por error había descubierto el oscuro secreto de Mu… Y es que nunca antes nadie había osado a preguntar qué pasaba si tocaba sus puntitos, ni mucho menos se habían animado a tocarlos directamente, ya que temían que el otro pudiese considerarlo como una falta de respeto.

Y claro… si hay algo de ti que no te gusta y otro va y lo hace resaltar… no era muy agradable, al menos.

Pero Saga iba como nada y le hacía esa pregunta. Y ya era amenazante… porque su dedo le señalaba sin el menor pudor… solo señalaba, como diciendo " ESOS puntitos…" Y señalaba, y señalaba… y mantenía el amenazador dedo alzado y ¡Mu nada podía hacer!

Entonces… lo hizo. Saga tocó con su amenazador dedo alzado uno de sus puntitos. E inevitablemente ocurrió… Mu lanzó un gemidito encantador. Saga entornó un poco los ojos, visiblemente sorprendido ante el pequeño hecho, y apartó su dedo amenazador por las dudas. Luego, volvió a atacar… alzó otro dedo, otro dedo que amenazaba contra su vida y con cada uno de ellos tocó sus puntitos.

Entonces, el ariano echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, encantado con aquel toque sublime en su cuerpo.

Y es que… ¿quién iba a pensar que aquella zona tan expuesta a la vista y sobretodo a los dedos sería una zona erógena en el pequeño carnerito? Esta vez, Saga mantuvo sus DOS DEDOS AMENAZANTES sobre la frente del ariano y comenzó a hacer presión y moverlos, causando pequeños espasmos de placer en el cuerpo del menor. Claro que al segundo toque Saga se había dado cuenta de que el hecho de tocar aquellos puntitos excitaba en demasía al menor… cada vez más.

Mientras tocaba los puntitos, su mano libre viajó por debajo del sweater y de la camiseta de Mu, acariciando aquella virgen y suave piel. El pelilila volvió a gemir.

- Saga… ¡ah! Sueltalo… no… sigue… ¡ah! – jadeó cuando la mano de Saga comenzó a vagar hacia más abajo, pasando los límites de su cadera.

Pero, justo cuando estaba por ocurrir lo esperado… despertó.

Lo primero que vió al abrir sus bellos ojos fue el rostro desencajado de Saga. Estaba inclinado sobre el, de tal forma que solo podía ver su rostro. Entonces lo descubrió: tenía apoyado dos dedos en su frente.

Y solo pudo entrecerrar los ojos antes de entregarse completamente al placer.


End file.
